


Un peu de folie

by malurette



Category: Le bleu est une couleur chaude | Blue is the Warmest Color (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/F, Hair Dyeing, a drabble and a one shot, things got nasty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Et Sabine, tout le monde l'a oubliée ? C'était peut-être une connasse, mais Emma l'a aimée, autrefois, et elles sont deux à s'être mal conduites l'une envers l'autre.1ère vignette : Les cheveux d'Emma.2ème volet : Un sale goût dans la bouche...





	1. Quand elles s'aimaient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma cherche à faire quelque chose pour attirer Sabine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un peu de folie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Emma(/Sabine)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’était pour l’éteindre. »  
>  d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité :** pré BD  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Teindre ses cheveux en bleu était une idée folle. Mais justement, Emma avait envie d’un peu de folie. D’excentricité. De quelque chose d’artistique. Et symbolique. Peindre sa propre personne…  
D’autres filles mettent du rouge, sur les lèvres, leurs ongles, leurs joues, pour attirer des garçons. Que faire pour se rendre spéciale aux yeux de Sabine ?

Elle a laissé repousser un peu ses cheveux massacrés parce qu’elle n’a plus le courage de les coiffer en pics chaque matin. Elle ne va pas les raser, c’est trop commun. Et elle ne se voit pas en rose !  
Va pour le bleu…  



	2. Un sale goût dans la bouche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son histoire avec Emma s’est très, très mal finie et Sabine l’a mauvaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un sale goût dans la bouche  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Le Bleu est une Couleur Chaude  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sabine/Emma, Emma/Clémentine  
>  **Genre :** rupture  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _bitter_ » pour LadiesBingo> (amère)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Sabine tenait à Emma, même si elle ne l’exprimait peut-être pas très bien. Depuis des années que ça durait, avec des hauts et des bas, elle pensait… peut-être pas que ça serait pour la vie parce qu’elle était incapable de se projeter si loin, mais quand même longtemps encore. Pas comme ces mecs qui se jettent mutuellement après deux semaines et demie. 

Bon, c’est vrai que, ensemble ou pas, elle couchait de temps en temps avec d’autres filles, rencontrées dans un bar ou à l’atelier quand elle y était sans Emma. Parfois. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’amour, comme on dit c’était juste pour l’hygiène. Ça n’était pas vraiment la tromper puisqu’elle ne comptait pas la quitter pour les autres… c’était des choses qui ça arrivaient, c’est tout. Ça ne durait pas et elle lui revenait toujours. Emma était la seule à laquelle tenait. Avec elle, c’était différent, c’était régulier.   
Et puis elle avait tellement fait pour elle ! C’est elle qui lui avait fait découvrir le milieu, les amis, la création… Elle avait besoin de son talent, de son soutien, de sa présence dans sa vie. Elle était belle, talentueuse et le cul avec elle était bon. Jamais elle n’en trouverait une autre comme elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser juste comme ça !  
Et pourtant Emma insista, jurant qu’il était trop tard, que leur histoire était finie, et peut-être bien que Sabine récoltait ce qu’elle avait semé en la trompant la première et plusieurs fois. Mais enfin, il y avait un monde de différence entre un simple plan cul et un double jeu prolongé !

Elle resta effarée de se voir larguée pour de bon, après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour elle, avec elle, alors qu’elles avaient toujours leur grand projet en cours… et pour une gamine. Une lycéenne. Hétéro qui se croyait bi, en plus. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Emma. Et si ça se savait, au centre, ça allait faire parler et pas en bien ! Tous les préjugés des dangereuses lesbiennes qui débauchaient des petites filles, contre lesquels elles et les précédentes s’étaient battues pendant des années, elle n’allait quand même pas les réaliser maintenant !  
Après… c’est vrai qu’Emma aussi était jeune quand elle s’était mise avec Sabine, mais il n’y avait pas autant de différence entre elles et surtout elles étaient majeures toutes les deux. À l’époque. Tout ce temps, qu’elle gâchait comme ça… Merde alors. 

Sabine préférait encore dire aux autres que c’était elle qui quittait Emma parce qu’elle était devenue invivable, qu’elle avait tous les torts, plutôt que de laisser savoir qu’elle se faisait larguer comme ça.   
Et elle était certaine que de toute façon, ça ne durerait pas. Elles casseraient rapidement, forcément. Emma récolterait pareil ce qu’elle semait là, mais d’ici là, Sabine ne serait plus là pour la consoler. Quand ça se saurait, qu’elle les laissait tomber comme ça, bientôt plus personne ne serait là pour Emma. Sabine avait hâte de le voir, tiens.   
Elle se ferait un malin plaisir de casser du sucre sur son dos avec ses amies. Mais si l’une d’elle proposait une petite consolation… Non, elle n’en avait même pas envie, en tout cas pas tout suite. Ç’aurait été une trop maigre vengeance et ça ne lui faisait même pas plaisir.   
À la place, elle se jeta avec rage dans la création, pondant une œuvre torturée qu’elle ne trouva même pas bonne, confite de cliché. Elle voulait faire mieux que ça et elle ferait mieux, que diable ! Le succès et la reconnaissance l’attendait, elle et son groupe créatif, avec ou sans Emma. Elle se devait de réussir, pour elle-même, pour le groupe, et pas seulement pour emmerder cette lâcheuse, cette traîtresse d’Emma. 

Il fallait qu’elle arrive à s’en détacher elle aussi maintenant, persuadée qu’elle valait mieux qu’elle et que ça n’était pas la peine de se faire du mal en continuant à penser à elle et à tout ce qu’elle ratait sans elle désormais. Mais elle espérait bien que, hors de leur galerie bientôt florissante, Emma coulerait – question de justice.   
Quand même ! Elle était tellement, tellement, vexée et en colère que ça serait difficile de passer outre et de juste l’oublier. Toute cette histoire lui laissait un bien sale goût dans la bouche…


End file.
